


Loving Wild Passion

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Three goddesses come together. Pun intended?





	

Kynareth entered the Hall of Wind where she resided, and found she had an esteemed guest: Dibella, Goddess of Beauty, patron to bards and artists, and seekers of simple pleasures.

"Dibella, an unexpected honor." Kynareth bowed, her emerald robes shimmering in the gentle, perpetual breeze.

"The honor is mine, though I admit my initial purpose was to request an audience with your handmaiden." Dibella wore a purposeful smirk and Kynareth sighed. Mara _had _been on the receiving end of many serenades as of late, of which Dibella was--almost undoubtedly--the author of.__

"I see, suppose I…deny your request." Kynareth avoided Dibella's gaze, she didn't want to admit it, but she wanted _one _of the two, she wasn't quite sure which, she supposed Mara always near in heart and presence, but she _was _her handmaiden, such a relationship may not be something the other Aedra would accept, more importantly, would the goddess in questions be offended, or feel betrayed, that all along, Kynareth only wanted an excuse to keep her close?____

Dibella wasn't the first option, but there was a very good reason why beauty and nature so often coincide, they enjoyed a good companionship, though the observation of most poets (the theme of Nature and Beauty as twins recurred) was often met with a smirk from Lady Dibella, and she'd turn to Kynareth and say with a wink, "We _are _twins, eh, Kyne?" And so Kynareth found her hands tied, what could she do?__

"Ha, ha, ha, surely you jest?" Dibella's face fell as she saw Kynareth's reluctant gaze remained on the ceiling, "But what have I done for such denial? If ever I've offended you, it was done unknowingly!"

"I'm sorry, I just…it is unfair…you're right, you've never wronged me, I'm sorry, you may…tell her that she may have afternoons and midnights off-" Kynareth jumped as Dibella hugged her.

"Kyne, what's this about?"

"I was too late and missed my chance for love!" Kynareth cried.

"Lady Kynareth, I've drawn your bath and…huh?" the two turned to the stairs, where Mara stood watching, "Lady Kynareth, what's the matter?"

"And what's this about missing your chance for love?" Dibella added, in summary to Mara's question as well as to voice her own concern.

"I couldn't decide who my odds were better with, and wasted time trying to avoid the subject, now you two are together and-" Kynareth buried her face in Dibella's shoulder, which was bare due to her modestly revealing gown. She gazed up at the two and explained her situation.

"So, you loved us both, but felt either choice would get you and someone into an odd situation?" Dibella summarized, smiling as Kynareth nodded, "Mara and I have been corresponding, we figured as much."

"Huh?" Kynareth straightened her back as Dibella ran her hands up and down her back, as gentle before, but more _pressing _, it left her confused.__

"W-what do you mean?" Kynareth wondered, scared of misinterpretating Dibella's words and body language.

"We mean," Mara explained, that Love, Beauty, and Nature are almost indistinguishable from the others."

"Well put, Mara." Dibella smiled, her embrace and Mara's explanation melting Kynareth's worry.

"Hmm, s-so, the three of us…" Kynareth stuttered, "together?"

Dibella cleared her throat, a smile on her lips, "Unless you-"

"No, no!" Kynareth assured, before realizing Dibella was teasing her.

"Heh, maybe we should head upstairs, then?" Dibella suggested. Kynareth nodded eagerly, and followed Dibella, Mara close behind.

Kynareth took a breath to steady herself, Dibella's hand slowly drifting from her's as they entered her bedchamber, "U-um, make yourself at home…y-you too, Mara."

Dibella pulled Kynareth to her and smiled over her shoulder, "Mara, can I have a hand?"

"I do know her outfits well enough," Mara confirmed, reaching around to undo the broaches, "to do this blindfolded, with one hand tied behind my back." her warm breath fell on the back of Kynareth's ear, making her shiver, "I guess I'm finally putting my training to use."

Kynareth let Dibella help her into bed, and watched as she and Mara helped each other out of their clothes, "Now, we both know we want to be Kynareth's first kiss, right, Mara?" Dibella turned to Kynareth, shyly eclipsing her bosom with her forearm, "And you and I feel the same about Mara, right? And just in case you two both wanted mine…"

Rather than explain herself, she crawled into bed and pulled Kynareth against her, gestured for Mara knelt to wedge herself between them, Dibella took her trembling hand in her own, "Nervous?"

"A little." Mara breathed.

"Same…if anyone wants to stop…" Dibella smiled as the two shook their heads, "okay, then." she breathed, anticipating tonight's adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of one of the stories for Deliciously_Indecent and Purapine69.


End file.
